madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles
| Caption = Regin | Kana = レギン＝エステル＝ロワール＝バスティアン＝ド＝シャルル | Romaji = Regin Esuderu Rowaru Basuteian do Syaruru | Casualname = Regin | name = Regin Loire Bastien Do Charles | Haircolor = Blonde | Eyecolor = Blue Jade (Anime) | Age = 16 (Pre-Brune Civil War) 17 (Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Female | Birthplace= Nice, Brune | Status=Alive | Occupation= Prince of Brune (Pre Brune Civil War) Queen of Brune (Post Brune Civil War) | Position = Head Monarch | Territory= Nice | Japseiyu= Yukiyo Fujii }} Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles, also known as Regin , is one of supporting characters in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Proficient figure in Brune, Regin took her role as Prince Regnas as Brune's legitimate heir after her father, King Faron has fallen ill. Unlike her royal relatives,Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon who used her father's sickness for their quest of domination, all Regin ever wanted is Brune's peace and freedom. Prior it's civil war, Regin has become Tigrevrumud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army support until Thenadier's downfall, which finally ended the civil war and succeeded her father as the Queen of Brune. Character Information Appearance Regin has a short curly hair as well as slender body figure, with her normal bust. In her prince appearance, she is often seen in the male regal costume and wears a crown. Prior her exile through her faked death, Regin is seen with only a piece of cloth wrapped around her body. When she was under protection by the Silver Meteor Army, Regin was seen wearing one of Titta's clothes until Badouin visit. In an anime describing her official armor, the princess was seen wearing the whole silver armor, with two shoulder pads covered her shoulders entirely and her armors covered everything but her half her breasts. As the queen of the kingdom, Regin is often seen in a much regal female costume with short skirt (dress in anime). Unlike her former alter-ego however, she did not wear a crown (Light Novel OnlyLight Novel). Personality Regin is a soft, sweet mannered and gentle princess who wishes for Brune's peace and freedom. Amiable by her people, Regin would do anything to maintain Brune's peace and stability, even though she is powerless and less influential than her father and Brune's other prominent figures. She is also a strong woman who believed hope is exists. History Regin is born under King Faron and the late Queen Nina. For the sake of her later mother and herself since the queen who bore a daughters were scoredLight Novel Volume 4 Chapter 5Anime Episode 11, and the chances of queen enthronement was extremely low, Regin had to disguise herself as a boy and used her alter-ego, Prince Regnas, as Brune's rightful legacy of the crown. During her days as Regnas, Regin learned about various subject in her life, from politics to even her self defense. Her popularity in Brune risen due to her benevolence and sweet mannered behavior, which was beloved by her people. Due to her little achievements however, Regin was overpowered by her father's illustrious charisma and prestige and even as a prince, she was belittled by Brune's royal ministers and aristocrats. Among them were her royal relatives, Thenardier and Ganelon, who viewed her as inadequate as Brune ruler and became their obstacles for their conquest of power and domination. Chronology Battle in Dinant and "Death" Prior Brune's turbulent times, Regin participated her first battle in Dinant Plains by leading 25,000 strong army. According to her peers, the reason for her involvement in this war was to gain her experience in the battlefield. Unfortunately, the battle was catastrophic when Brune Army (except Tigre and others) were decimated by a Vanadis led Zhcted Army in just one night. With Jeanne and several soldiers sacrifice for her safety, Regin had to escape and fled away from Dinant Plains. Though she wished to return for Nice, Regin knew that Ganelon already plotted his conspiracy and she certainly did not want to confront him in her current condition. So she gone to Agnes for hiding since it was also Jeanne's hometown. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 5 Her disappearance however only deteriorating Brune's civil turmoil. Rumors about her "death" not only caused Faron withdrawn from politics, it also motivated both Thenardier and Ganelon to use her father's sickness as a stepping stone for their quest of domination. While settling in one of Agnes's villages, Regin was shocked to hear about Tigre's survival and his position as Prisoner of War under Eleonora Viltaria, the same Vanadis who brought Brune Army defeat a month ago. As days passed by, she also heard more about Tigre's reputations via his battles, from his battle to liberate Alsace from Thenardier Army to a battle against Navarre Knights in Orange Plains. As Silver Meteor Army's Support However, her hiding days in Agnes was short lived when Brune's continuing turmoil spread the entire kingdom, with Thenardier and Ganelon made their move to eliminate Tigre. To make matters worst, Muozinel Army was invading Brune through Agnes and plundered most of Agnes's villages and captured its residents as slaves, forced Regin to flee away from her pursuers. Luckily, she was rescued by Tigre who appeared to be the Silver Meteor Army's commander and scouting in Agnes. When Tigre introduced himself to her since he didn't know her real identity, Regin was i her relief before passed out in Tigre arms and she was taken into the Silver Meteor Army's camp. Even with her worsen fatigue, Regin refused to eat and remained insecure towards anyone until Tigre came by and chat with her. She continued to interact with Tigre before his next war, from drinking their soup to her bath. Even after Muozinel Army retreated from the battle, the Silver Meteor Army still camped in Agnes. Regin came into Tigre camp and told Tigre that she needed to talk with him in private, but Tigre insisted that since he was trusted by Elen and his people, he would have at least two person at his side (which was Lim and Mashas). Regin then made her surprising revelation to everyone: she was the rumored "dead" Prince Regnas from the Dinant Plains, much to Mashas's stunning shock. Regin explained her stories to everyone, from her survival in Dinant Plains to her encounter with Tigre in Agnes. During the civil war of Brune, Regin is stayed on the back line along with Titta during her care as HVA (High Valuable Assets) for Silver Meteor Army. Through under custody of the Silver Meteor Army, Regin couldn't help herself but to worry that unless Thenardier and Ganelon are stopped, Brune will tearing itself apart from within. Saint-Groel Incident To Regin surprise, Thenardier and his 20 men had taken the lead by using the third route for the Holy Grotto, while waiting for them in the Holy Grotto's gates. When the princess angrily asked how did Thenardier, a non House Charles member, could ever enter the sacred place with ease, Thenardier's only reply was he didn't need to answer the would-be dead princess's question. As Steid came after the princess, Regin was protected by Tigre, Rurick and Bertrand while escaping from the caverns. When a sudden earthquake shaken in Saint-Groel, Regin left with Rurick. After reunited with Elen in Mosha Temple, Regin cried and blamed herself for causing the incident. When Elen immediately told Rurick to prepare 2,000 soldiers for Artishem, Regin asked the Silver Flash Vanadis what would she going todo while reaching Artishem. Elen replied that they would go to Saint-Groel again for Tigre. On their way, both Regin and Elen saw a Black Light from afar and rushed to the site, seemly has a glimpse of hope about Tigre's survival. While roaming around the ruined Artishem, Regin also saw Tigre was lying within the crater. After the incident, Regin was among the many peers who were worried about Tigre's well being. While Mashas called to bury Bertrand in Alsace, Regin added that since Bertrand was Tigre's important person in his life, she cannot blamed Tigre's current situation. At night, Regin and other went and checked on Tigre, who was now recovered Badouin Visit to the Silver Meteor Army During the final battle with Thenardier Army in Mereville Field, Regin was participating the battle between Thenardier and Tigre from afar. Post Brune's Civil War In the aftermath of the Vorn-Thenardier Campaign and the Brune Civil War, Regin returned to Brune and enthroned as the Queen of Brune by the loyalist in the Royal Court. In the same time, she is also and commending her father, King Faron to give Tigre two titles, Hero of Brune and Lumiere while also restoring every position that Tigre lost due to his status as traitor of Brune after Silver Meteor Army defeats Zion Thenardier on Battle of Molsheim Plains. After King Faron passed away in peace, Regin was enthroned as Brune's first queen. As a gratitude for stopping the civil war, Regin also began to reconcile with Zchted by placing Tigre under Elen's care and proposed a three-year long feud, seemly ended their 20 year long feud. Tigre's sudden Disappearance Six months has passed during Regin's reign as the queen, Brune was under a slow recovery from the previous civil war. She also dispatched some diplomats and to rebuild Artishem (Ganelon's territory) and investigate the ancients documents. Despite her benevolent rule, not all Brune citizens indulging Brune's new life. Some ministers and merchant were discontented about Regin's reign as they assumed Regin was a puppet ruler under Zhcted, and the kingdom gone "soft" since the truce between. The only peers who supported Regin's reign were Badowin, Mashas and other nobles who supported Tigre from the previous Civil War. Like Tigre's friends and allies, Regin was devastated about Tigre's disappearance from a messenger. At he same time, she also learned that Zhcted summoned Tigre, without Brune's knowledge, as the convoy to deal with Assavre's civil unrest and his ship was ambushed by the horde of Sea Dragons (Badva). Even with the news saddened her, Regin remained hopeful for Tigre's survival so she dispatched Mashas to Zhcted to find Tigre's whereabouts. Investigation about Ganelon's Origins and Revival of House of Thenardier Two months have passed since Tigre's disappearance, Regin was accompanied by Badowin, Claude and Serena for the Royal Graveyard to visit Brune's fallen heroes, including Roland and her ancestors. After her visit, Regin asked Badowin about everything between her ancestors and Ganelon's family. Trivia *Since her rise in power prior the aftermath of Brune Civil War, Regin is the first and only female head monarch of Brune. * Regin only acts a Supreme Commander twice due to her position as a Royal Family members, first at Battle of Dinant as Regnas and second at Battle of Mereville. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brune Category:Ally Category:House of Charles